Halloween Election
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: While Isaac and Saki are stuck going with all the young Smashers to Trick or Treat, the older Smashers decide to invite the Tennis Super Stars and have a huge party and debate about the American Nominees. Ike/Pit Fox/Sonic Snake/Link


**Halloween Election**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or SEGA Super Star Tennis. I only own the royal bodyguards.**

**Summary: While Isaac and Saki are stuck going with all the young Smashers to Trick or Treat, the older Smashers decide to invite the Tennis Super Stars and have a huge party and debate about the American Nominees.**

**Pairing: Ike/Pit, Fox/Sonic, and Snake/Link**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Racism towards blacks (those bastards!) swearing, presidential bashing, and light yaoi (boy/boy)**

**Okay. I decided because the election was coming up, I decided to do two in one. Enjoy the story and don't hate me if there is more Republican bashing! No flaming if you take this offensive!**

* * *

Everyone loves Halloween. It's the most entertaining event of the year. It's spooky. It's entertaining by the fact that you can wear costumes, but the most important thing is that you earn candy by just knocking on someone's door. When you collect candy, you can get a good luck on how creepy other people's houses are. Smash Brothers Mansion though is the scariest place in Tokyo and people always goes there to get a good scream.

The reason for the mansion being so scary is because of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but mainly Crazy. The two hands adored Halloween to know end and they showed this by getting every Smasher to help decorate the mansion with spookiest.

Most of the Smashers adored Halloween so every year, after all the matches were done, the Smashers would prepare for the event of the year. With more Smashers coming in with the new season, the event was scarier than the last. This year however because Pittitarius (also known as Pit) was a new comer, he allowed the royal bodyguards of Palutena to help with this year. This was good for Lived Twilight and Saber Maronette who love a good scare and knew everything on how to scare a person. The planning committee left them to do the passing out candy since they were highly likely to scare the kids away. This would have been bad last year, but this year, Master and Crazy Hand preferred a Halloween party over Trick or Treating.

Of course, the younger Smashers would rather get candy then get drunk at a party. The two assist trophies Saki and Isaac were assigned to go with them to protect them from any pedophile. The two seemed really upset but in actuality, they were rather happy to be able to get some candy. They might as well scare people as well.

Because they were planning a party, the bill for Master Hand was rather high. He didn't care this time though because he just wanted some booze. He wondered who would be wise to become friend with him and bring it.

Now the bill was high not because of the decorations (Li and Saber had there way of getting them) but it was because of the food and costumes. It was mainly the costumes though. Whatever the Smashers bought added up to the bill which didn't amuse Master but since there was going to be a costume contest on who had the most unique costume, most scariest costume, most funniest costume and the couple costume.

The Smashers tried to get the coolest costumes on E-bay within a set amount of time. Poor R.O.B. was making most of the orders that he didn't even have enough time to speak with another robot Mike through the computer.

After much planning and spending though, Halloween finally came. All the lights were turned off when the young Smashers and two assist trophies left the mansion with their cute costumes. (Isaac however was wearing a gangster outfit compared to Saki who just mutated his arm to make him look like a Ruffian.)

Of course, kids came to Smash Brothers Mansion first and they got a terrible scare. Li was the one who always opened the door looking innocent as possible wearing his normal fallen angel outfit. Kids weren't as scared of him as they were with Saber. When Li was this close to giving a child some candy, Saber would appear out of nowhere and unleash her vectors on the kids laughing hysterically. The kids, not wanting to die run for their lives. The two royal bodyguards would laugh and then do it again. Pit noted that this was the only time of the year where the two got along.

Inside the mansion though, the Halloween party already started with faint light and scary music. Of course, the Smashers could see each other though. They could see Sonic though in what he was wearing.

Sonic was the only one who was wearing a costume that was so bright that anybody could see the ribbons at his rib cage. He was the only one bold enough to cosplay as Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2. Since Yuna has more than one costume, let's just say Sonic is wearing her Gunner Dressphere.

Fox wasn't going to let Sonic look like an idiot though. As Sonic wore Yuna's costume, Fox did his best to be Tidus from Final Fantasy X also known as Yuna's lover. They'd definitely would win the couple costume prize.

Pit looked over at the couple and groaned. He wished he and were in matching costumes. It wasn't possible though. Pit decided to wear a Robin Hood costume because Robin was a legendary archer and he liked to boast about his archery skills. Ike on the other hand, just stuck with a robe. Chances were that he was a vampire but...

"Hey guys! I'm here!"

Everyone turned to see Satoshi. Upon seeing his costume, they laughed so hard. Satoshi (the Pokemon Trainer) was wearing a costume you would least expect. George Bush.

"I promise you I will listen to what has been said here, even though I wasn't here," Satoshi quoted. He had George Bush's down. (1)

The Smashers continued to laugh. Someone poked Marth on the back. The prince...who was wearing a maid (FTW) costume turned. His jaws dropped.

"Oh my god! It's-"

"WEEGEE!"

It was Luigi of course so no one would have Weegee's face by just staring at him.

"You're not suppose to talk Luigi," Mario told his brother. He was wearing a zombie costume.

Luigi or rather Weegee looked at him and then walked away.

"Hahaha! They're so funny Sonic!"

"Of course they are Ulala! Have you not seen them on April Fools Day?"

"No because I'm never here!"

Sonic invited many friends that he played against in SEGA Superstar Tennis. The blue hedgehog did not invite Alex Kidd for fear of him trying to kill him which would be hundred percent on Halloween. Dr. Eggman wasn't here either because he announced that he was finding another way to take over the world. They left him out of it.

Master Hand didn't mind Sonic bringing over his friends, but he was getting annoyed with their rowdy behavior especially the monkeys Ai-Ai, Mee-Mee and Samba.

Sonic was having a good conversation with Ulala who decided to cosplay as Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2 to go along with the Yuna costume.

"Snake, are you getting out of that box soon?" Link asked as he poked the box.

No response came from the box. Just low grunting noises. Link was stupid enough to take the box off. Snake jumped up and mumbled, "Boo!"

That was enough to scare Link. The Hero of Time fell on his ass hard. Snake grinned. He caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's costume. It was a cute cat costume. Because Link had such long ears, there was no need for him to put on official cat ears...but he still put them on either way instead of wearing his usual green cap which made him more adorable.

As for Snake, the mercenary decided to be himself and just have a a box over his head. He would not respond until someone got bored and took the box away from him. He would then be really scary.

"Hey Pepper!"

The red angel turned to the door to see Saber with a black angel. The royal bodyguards stopped what they were doing.

"What do I do with this fat person?" Saber questioned.

"You just not call me fat you prep!" the fat girl spat.

Saber kicked the girl to the floor. Pepper took one look at the girl and gave a sinister smile. None of the royal bodyguards (except Kaguju) had seen this side of her before. She looked ready to kill the fat girl.

"Oh, its the fat bitch that made me lose my dad's respect for me. How is life ugly?" she asked in a dark tone. At this point everyone stopped what they were doing to witness the scene that was going to get violent.

"Oh! It's you Pepper! I'm so glad you're here! Can you please tell this prep to get off of me? She stinks and she's annoying and-"

Pepper ran up to the girl and kicked her in the face. Hard. That shocked the Death Angel that she jumped back.

"That's for getting my stepmother to hate me," Pepper murmured in a dark tone as she grabbed her stepsister's hair and kneed her in the stomach hard. The fat girl fell over coughing blood. Snot was coming out her nose from the hit.

"Whose fighting now?" Sun-Wong asked who was in the middle of stuffing his face. The vice captain was wearing a monkey costume.

Himeno shook her head. She really did not like violence and this is why. She can't recognize Pepper at the moment.

"This is for getting my dad to change his opinion of me," Pepper mumbled in a dangerous tone as she got out a dagger and stabbed her sister in the back. The black angel cried out in pain not being able to tell her stepsister to stop.

Saber was getting turned on by the set of violence on Halloween. Oh how she loved blood.

"Pepper, please stop!" Himeno shouted but Mcenche just told her not to say anything.

Pepper grinned maniacally as she chanted a spell. In a few seconds, the black angel's body was on fire. The girl screamed in agony as she reached out to her stepsister. She grinned back evilly.

"And this is for ruining my life!" Pepper shouted as she snapped her fingers. The fire engulfed the girl and she was burned to ashes. The red angel laughed hysterically at finally being able to kill her stepsister.

Of course, this didn't go unpunished. Pit went over to her and proceeded to slap her, but she caught his she saw the look in her captain's eyes though, she knew she did something wrong.

"Don't abuse your powers no matter how tempting it is," Pit scolded, "No matter how much you hate a member of your family, you must try not to kill them.."

"It's too late to say that," Saber said with a smile, "I would have done the same thing."

Pit shook his head in annoyance, "You're not helping."

"Get over it Captain Tip," Kaguju told him, "Let the girls have their way tonight."

Pit glared at the 12th seat or rather messenger of the royal bodyguards. The crafty man was wearing a crow costume. It matched him perfectly.

"Whatever..."

Poor Mr. Game and Watch was forced to sweep up the ashes when the party continued.

It was going to be time to give the prizes soon, but someone made an unwanted guest came. It was so deserving that all at the door were too scared to do anything. The figure made his way into the ballroom and scared...half the people in there.

"Oh my God! It's the pedobear!" Pepper shouted.

All the teen Smashers froze. The brown bear looked at Sonic and gave a weak wave. Sonic freaked as he hid behind Fox.

"What the hell..."

The pedobear came closer and closer to Sonic. Now, the pedobear could be anybody so Fox couldn't use his blaster on him. When the bear was close to Sonic though, he pulled his head off and...

"It is I! Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic fainted from the shock. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Dr. Eggman's today was just to scare Sonic it seems but...

"I came here to give an important announcement!" he announced as he went on stage and took the microphone from NiGHTS who was wearing his usual jester clothes along with Reala, "Does anybody know if the War in Iraq will stop?"

Everyone shook their head.

"I want it to end though! I'm American!" Pepper declared.

"That's good enough," he began, "Now, who would vote for? John McCain or Barak Osama?"

"OBAMA YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Pepper screamed as she was going to unleash her Chobi on him but didn't.

"Yeah whatever. Now who would you trust? The old man or the black guy?"

"THE BLACK GUY YOU BASTARD!" Pepper declared, "Obama wants us Americans out of Iraq! McCain wants us in Iraq for how long?"

"Eight years?" Mcenche questioned earning a punch from the red angel.

Eggman scribbled some information on a piece of paper before asking Pepper, "Why would you choose Obama?"

"Simple! He's a black guy who wants change, will lower taxes and get our troops out of Iraq! McCain is just an old man and his whatever you call it is a slut who will be our downfall if the old fart wins! Let him be in a retirement home!"

If there was another black person in the place, they would be cheering with Pepper. However, she was the only one, so Mcenche was forced to cheer with her. He didn't care who won the presidential election anyway.

"Thank you girly for this information," Dr. Eggman said as he put the pedobear head back on, "I will now start my plan of world domination!"

With that said, the pedobear ran out of the ballroom confusing everyone.

"That was..." Isaak began.

"Stupid," Aqua finished.

"OH! He better not try and assassinate Obama! Mother fucker is going to be attacked by us blacks if he does!" Pepper announced.

"Correction Yaoi Girl. He might just try to join forces with this McCain person," Kaguju corrected.

"Oh...if that's the case..." Pepper turns to Pit, "You better protect us Captain Pit!"

Pit waved his hands unenthusiastically. When will it be time for the prizes?

Sonic recovered when Crazy Hand came up to the stage with a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the pedobear has taken the prizes. Sorry guys. No trip to Hawaii or Disney World or a year supply of Kentucky Fried Chicken..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ike screamed as he fell on the ground energy drained. Annoyed, Pit just patted him on the back.

Snake couldn't care less. He just took his boyfriend out of the room and...you readers can decide what they do next in the room.

* * *

**Me: Done with 2934 words.**

**Winter: You jacked it up.**

**Me: What can I say, I lost the will to write at the end. I'm sorry if I couldn't do the Snake/Link pairing that people wanted. I might as well put more reference in the other stories...or better yet, I can try again for the Thanksgiving fic.**

**Winter: Last Halloween was better.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, I'm going to finish Gray Reflections now, so go read that story. Please review. Ja ne! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Winter: Yeah...happy Halloween...**

**1. One of 50 of George Bush's dumbest quotes in 2000-2008.**

**So what if I killed my stepsister? She ruined my life and I'm satisfied killing her here. I might kill her in Fallen Angel. -evil laugh- Don't take it personally though? Killing is wrong in general. **


End file.
